


Shadows

by notmyyacht



Category: Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing, Drabble, Dreamlike, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Symbolism, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: Someone (or something) lurks on the dance floor.





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Was prompted "meeting at a masquerade ball au" with Nevada/Nevada by sadlittleman on tumblr. I thought that, in itself, was kinda intriguing so I played with that idea and this is the result. Hope you like it!!!!

The room is a swirling mass of color and fabrics. The orchestra plays at the center of the room, beckoning the dancers to continue on. It’s impossible to tell how many people are here, for the crowds are large and Nevada raises an eyebrow as he notices just how many mirrors line the walls. It’s like a dream -or a nightmare. 

Nevada had been invited by a friend of a business friend. Their upstate mansion was said to be the home of many interesting parties. The friend of the friend was an eccentric, dramatic person. Someone Nevada thought probably read too many novels about vampires and gothic romances. But now that he’s here, Nevada can see the appeal. It’s not his scene, nor will it ever be, but he can appreciate it for a single night. 

He takes a glass goblet from a waiter and downs half the drink. Champagne. Nice.

Nevada’s outfit isn’t particularly original. Like something out of a Jane Austen novel, but with silk and extra frills, both black of course; his domino mask a matching velvet black. 

He downs the rest of his drink and places it on a passing waiter’s tray. Frowning, he eyes the crowd. Wherever his host is, they are lost among the dancers. 

Nevada feels a hand wrap around his wrist and before he can protest, he is dragged into the dancing. 

He doesn’t know the steps, but his head feels heavy as he watches those around him. Someone grabs him again, pulling him into position with the rest. Nevada doesn’t know the steps… but he is dancing them nonetheless. How is he…?

He steps forward, lifting his arm and his wrist touches another’s. His dance partner. Nevada swallows thickly. Shit, what was in his drink? He cannot see his partner, but he can make out the all white of their costume. They spin with him and change partners to those on their left. Is this a real dance? Nevada can feel the cold sweat beading under his clothes and along his hairline.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

It was just supposed to be a party. Maybe with some business talk later… Nevada can’t think straight. He is back with the partner dressed in white. 

“Fuckin’ wait…” he tries to say. His partner spin him out, then back in so he can feel their breath on his ear and the heat of their body against his back.

“Shh,” they say. 

Nevada spins out again, stumbling backwards until he feels the body of his dance partner against him again. 

“Kiss me and I’ll get you out of here,” they whisper. 

Fuck it. Nevada’s kissed strangers for less… He turns his head enough to see the white velvet domino mask; he feels their cold lips touch his. Eyelids heavy, they close at the contact. 

The moment feels as if it lasts an hour and Nevada finally opens his eyes. 

The green eyes behind the domino mask widen as a fog covers their face. Nevada places both hands on the glass. His white-clothed reflection does the same. 

Why are they wearing white? Nevada prefers black…

Then the reflection reaches out a hand, beyond the glass and gently wraps around Nevada’s throat. 

“It’ll only be for a moment,” they say.

Nevada’s vision turns white as the floor vanishes under him into a dark abyss, where everyone continues to dance.


End file.
